Kirby And The Lost Colors
This game is for gameboy advance and DS. Kirby needs to save his friends from the wicked Shadow Kirby and recover pieces of the shattered Warp Star, along with some other things. Story Story Part 1 Kirby and his friends White Kirby, Yellow Kirby, Red Kirby, Green Kirby and Blue Kirby were playing mini-games in a sunny day but in the world of mirrors (Of Kirby & the amazing mirror) Shadow Kirby was so angry with Kirby and some Kirby colors because they save dreamland. And his idea of he, dark metaknight and dark mind was destroy and when the Kirbys with peace he was the only evil person that life in the dark world of mirrors then he got an awesome plan he go to dreamland and saw Kirby and his friends playing around Shadow Kirby uses Kirby's abilities to destroy him and his friends he use tornado to create a big natural disaster the tornado swallow all the Kirbys but the original one (pink one) save. When the tornado swallow all the other Kirbys he quit his color of all all the Kirbys were complety white. Shadow Kirby took a thing to put the Kirby colors in and destroy it and he leaves when he leaves the Pink Kirby go to his friends but his friends were complety froze Kirby felts sad and mad with Shadow Kirby and he call the warp star to go again to the mirror world. Story part 2 When Kirby passed to other stages he saw Shadow Kirby again and they start to fight (In this fight Shadow Kirby will use Cutter) Win or lose something bad will happen... When Kirby wins/lose Shadow Kirby swallows a lot of dark energy then he throws a powerful black beam at our hero! Luckily, Kirby dodged it but the Warp Star? Nope... The Warp Star broke into many little stars that flew away. Kirby was suprised by Shadow Kirby because he improved a lot. Shadow Kirby again leaves and he leaves some bosses to battle Kirby. Story Part 3 When Kirby destroy the bosses he continue his way (When he continues you start playing, but now you need to found the little warps star to do one and complete the game the 100%) Story Part 4 Passing some levels Kirby found Shadow Kirby's castle a world of dark... Kirby enters, and he fights again with Shadow Kirby. If Kirby wins, Shadow Kirby use something to revive Dark Mind and Dark Meta Knight but what did he use? It was Kirby's friends colors! Now this is the final fight... (In the Final Fight you can use whatever Final ability that you want and there's a new Power Painbrush!) Ending Bad ending At the end, Kirby wins the fight and he recovers the Kirby colors to his friends, they were all happy! But... What happened to the Warp Star...? (The camera moves up... Shadow Kirby tooks the little stars of the Warp Star and used it to recover his power... ) END...? Good Ending At the end Kirby wins the fight and he recovers Kirbys colors to his friends they were all happy! And they continue having fun, especially with the Warp Star. END. Abilities Old Abilities All the Kirby & the amazing mirror abilities are in this game. New Abilities *Skier(Hockey Kirby) *Power Paintbrush *Butterfly *Crystal *Zombie *Bat *Cloud Category:Fanon game Category:Fan ability Category:Fanon Category:Video Game Category:Kirby Category:Kirby2390 Category:Kirby And The Lost Colors